Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Season One and the first episode overall of Revenge. Summary Emily Thorne returns to The Hamptons, a place that is revealed to have been where she and her father spent each summer before his arrest. She rents the house she once shared with her late father, now owned by a woman named Lydia and begins to put her plan into action, but then gets sidetracked by an old friend, a potential new romance and an unwanted ally. She soon starts to learn everyone's hidden secrets and she sets on her goal not to forgive those that destroyed her family, but to get her revenge. Recap Trivia *Although set in The Hamptons, the pilot for Revenge was filmed in North Carolina and the rest of the series filmed in California. * In a promotional deal with Kindle, ABC allowed fans to download the script for the pilot. This script included a special code which enabled fans to have a special viewing of the pilot episode online three weeks before it's initial television debut. * The role of Emily's father in the pilot was to played by Marc Blucas however this role has since been recast with James Tupper due to Blucas' commitment to USA Network drama Necessary Roughness. * The circular symbol that is carved into the wood on the fence on the porch of Emily's house and is also her tattoo stands for Double Infinity. * This the first episode in the series where Emily celebrates her birthday although it was flashback to her 18th birthday where she learned her father was dead and in the next episode remembers the last birthday she spend with him while her present day birthday is coming up. Cast Main Cast *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke *Nicholas Stargel as Young Jack Porter *Christina Chang as Karrie Thurgood *Brian Goodman as Carl Porter *Amy Parrish as Realtor Kate Reynolds *R.Keith Harris as Doug Reid Quotes *Emily: (closing voice-over) When deception cuts this deep someone has to pay. My father's chance to bring justice to the truly guilty was stolen from him. His only option was to forgive. I have others. They say vengence is a dish best served cold but, sometimes it's as warm as a bowl of soup. My father died an innocent man, betrayed by the woman he loved. When everything you love has been stolen from you. Sometimes all you have left is revenge. Like I said this is not a story about forgiveness. *David: Voice over of the letter he wrote for Amanda a.k.a Emily) My dear Amanda, if you're reading this ten two thngs have come to pass. I'm finally able to provide you with the life you were unjustfully denied and sadly. I won't be able to share that life with you. I hope these journals provide answers to the questions you've had all these years. I am not the man they say I am. I did not do the things they say I did. All I ask is that you promise to do the one thing that's been so hard for me to do. Forgive. Emily: But that was a promise I couldn't keep *Daniel: Don't let my mom rattle you. Intimidation is practically a sign of indearment with her. Emily: I'd hate to be on her bad side. Daniel: Yes you would. *Daniel: (Commenting on the tattoo on Emily's wrist) Double infinity? Emily: Something like that. Daniel: That's a long time. *Daniel: (After he offers to get Emily another drink) Oh, no I've had about all the club soda I can take. Emily: You don't drink? Daniel: Use to, epically. I gotta admit it's nice meeting someone who never knew the old me. Emily: Yeah, I know the feeling. *Daniel: How many Havard men does it take to screw in a light bulb. Emily: I don't know, how many? Daniel: One and the whole world just revolves around him. *Emily: Lydia hi. Victoria: Oh, don't tell me you've taken up volunteering at the MET as well. Lydia: Emily's renting my house for the summer. We met briefly on the beach. Emily: And then yesterday at the South Fork Inn. I hope your husbands feeling better. (Victoria figures out from this that Lydia was with Grayson at the Inn) *Emily: Grey suit boys kinda cute. Ashley: That's Daniel Grayson, Victoria's tragically privileged spawn. Daniel wrapped his convertible round a tree on his way home from the White Party last summer. Emily: Didn't hurt his face much. Ashley: Yeah, didn't work out quite as well for the waitress he was shagging. His parents paid off everyone and their mother to keep him out of jail. *Emily: Look at this party, congratulations. Ashley: Oh it's too early for that you've seen Titanic. *Declan: Ladies. Charlotte: We'll take three rum and diets. Declan: Gonna need to see i.d's. Charlotte: Uhm, we left our I.d's at the beach but, we have plenty of money. Declan: Yeah, sorry I'm not interested in your money. Charlotte: Are you interested in my phone number? *Waitress: Jack will you take care of the mean girls table, it's too early in the season for me to start making enemies. Jack: Why should this year be any different? Waitress: Because you're sailing off to save the world and this place can't afford bad press. *Charlotte: Do you think I'm tanned enough for my first day on the beach? Or do I need another spray? Victoria: What you need is another bathing suit. Charlotte: Compared to what the rest of my friends are wearing, this is practically a Burka. *Emily: You wanna get drunk on cheap Margarita's later? Ashley: With or without you. (This is said as a general response not as a question) *Ashley: I want your life. Emily: You love your life. Ashley: Yeah you're right, I just want your money. Emily: What's mine is yours. Should I get us some glasses. Ashley: I wish it's for Victoria Grayson. Emily: Who? Ashley: You are hopeless. Victoria Grayson, reigning queen of the Hamptons. Not to mention your new next door neighbour. Emily: Queen Victoria? Ashley: Believe me she's earned the title. *Victoria: All though we've only known her for a few short months. Emily already feels like the piece of the family puzzle we never even knew was missing. In a word, I approve! And as anyone can tell you approval is not something I give away freely. (In an angry whisper to Emily) Where the hell is my son? *Victoria: Fire and Ice. When we first sat down to discuss tonight's occations I was immediately taken with the idea of an evening inspired by primal bookends. Fire and ice. Beginings and endings. And the love between a man and a woman. *Declan: I feel like a jackass is this tux. Charlotte: Well stop acting like one and you'll stop feeling like one. Trust me if your friends could see you now. Declan: I'd probably get jumped. Charlotte: Hey you really want out of that tux. (This is said within the context of a sexual come on) *Nolan: Nice night for it. Emily: Nice night for what Norwood? Nolan: Celebrating. Emily: You shouldn't be here. Nolan: That makes two of us. *Emily: (opening voice-over) When I was a little girl my understanding of revenge was as simple as the Sunday school proverbs it hid behind. Neat little morality slogans like, do un to others and two wrongs don't make a right. But two wrongs can never make a right because; two wrongs can never equal each other. For the truly wronged real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places, absolute forgiveness or mortal vindication. This is not a story about forgiveness. *Lydia: (Talking about the house Emily's living in) Some good memories were made there. Emily: Well hopefully I can make some of my own. Lydia: So long as we don't have to take it out of your damage deposit. Welcome to the Hamptons. *Lydia: That water is ice cold. Emily: Only at first, after a while you can't feel anything. Lydia: Sounds like my marriage. *Lydia: (Talking about the house Emily's renting) It's bad enough having some stranger renting it out. I can't bear the thought of losing it to one of the she-wolves. Victoria: Well don't let them see your weakness. It's the first thing they use against you. *Random Woman: Lydia we were all so sorry to hear about you and Michael this winter. You were one of those couples that everyone roots for. Lydia: I have no doubt. Gallery pilot_1.jpg pilot_2.jpg pilot_3.jpg pilot_4.jpg pilot_5.jpg pilot_6.jpg pilot_7.jpg pilot_8.jpg pilot_9.jpg pilot_10.jpg pilot_11.jpg pilot_12.jpg pilot_13.jpg pilot_14.jpg pilot_15.jpg pilot_16.jpg pilot_17.jpg pilot_18.jpg pilot_19.jpg pilot_20.jpg pilot_21.jpg pilot_22.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1